


Mirror On The Wall

by BattyBatChild



Series: Kirby Oneshots/Short Stories [1]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Post-Kirby Star Allies, ship implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyBatChild/pseuds/BattyBatChild
Summary: Taranza needs to see his friends, but his work keeps him inside.
Relationships: Mark | Marx/Taranza
Series: Kirby Oneshots/Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015530
Kudos: 9





	Mirror On The Wall

Taranza let out a deep breath he had been holding in, looking up at the ceiling of the room provided for him. The bed was soft but lacked warmth, making him wish for the comforting closeness of a body next to his own. Someone to hold, to fill the silence with. To speak to of adventures past and journeys of the future.

He let out a sigh, rolling onto his side to glare at the wall. What was all this moping going to do? Nothing. He got up, looking at the dark sky outside his window before letting out a faint hiss in frustration at the bright full moon.

He moved slowly and silently down the hallways, the only light being that of the moon as he nervously rubbed at his hands. Going back there again. . . Every time he went to that wretched place, he felt like he was defiling a sacred pact. It felt wrong. But he couldn't help himself.

He had been locked up alone by himself for over a month, missing his friends and wishing for someone, anyone, to come and rescue him from these restraining palace walls. He longed to be outside, enjoying the sun with Marx and the gang, but he was the Royal Advisor and had to be vigilant. 

But where he was going, it honestly only became a habit out of a need to fill the loneliness he felt in his heart. Normally he would never have spoken to them after what they had done. What they still wished to do. It angered him, and yet here he was.

Taranza made his way to a special room, one hidden to match the walls. He turned the knob, breathing in a deep gulp of air before slowly opening the door. He stepped inside, shutting the door behind him and plunging his world in darkness.

His skin crawled just being in this room, narrowing his four pairs of eyes to see better in the lack of light. He finally found it, the match box. He scrambled over, taking out a match and running it along the side of the box to light it. He let out a hum of satisfaction, lighting the candle nearby before shaking out the match.

He stared at the mirror before him, lit ominously by the candlelight. He nervously approached it, hearing an ominous chuckle— One he knew well. He frowned at the glass, biting his lip for a moment before the voice in the mirror finally spoke.

"Aren't you even going to say hello?" Taranza scowled at the question given by the mirrored knight, glaring at the ground before walking up to the framed glass.

"Hello Dark Meta Knight. Do you mind if I—"

"If you're going to ask me to show you what the others are doing again, my answer is no. If you want to see them, you should go to Dreamland yourself." The black knight turned his shoulder to the scarf wearing spider, clutching his sword tightly.

Taranza let out a grumble, looking down at the ground in front of him once more. "It is night time. I refuse to drop by uninvited in the middle of the night to a possibly-sleeping acquaintance."

The winged mirror-fiend glanced at the weary individual, his cold yellow eyes scanning him from inside the mirror before letting out a sigh of annoyance. "Why not go see the clown? Doesn't he have a hard time sleeping?"

"Jester. He's a Jester. And he doesn't need me making certain he cannot sleep. Just- Show me if Marx is sleeping or not, and I'll see about it then." Taranza settled in a chair by the mirror, looking up once more as he placed his hands daintily in front of him. Copying someone who would put their hands in their lap.

The image in the mirror changed to that of the Cosmic Jester, Marx, flying through Floralia. He was heading to the castle, whistling a tune that's pace kept shifting. Taranza shot out of the chair, panic tingling through his body as he frantically steadied the candle lamp. "H-he's coming? Here!? Of all places!"

The dark knight reappeared inside the mirror with a chuckle, moving his body side to side to allow his 'head' to shake. "Apparently he decided not seeing you in months was too long. Told you it was smarter to go down there."

The spider hissed at the other's nonchalant tone, then hurried to the castle doors before the grand entrance he worried for came to pass. He opened the doors to see the Jester land a few feet away, and relaxed in relief upon seeing him. He really had been missing his friends in Dreamland.

Marx let out a loud gasp when he saw the spider, rushing over and gently headbutting the Royal Advisor. "Hey hey hey! I was starting to wonder if you were dead! You should come back to Dreamland with me, we're all going to see the Meteor Shower in a few hours! I wanted you to be there with us."

The spider placed one of his hands on his dear companion's head, a small smile coming to his lips. Maybe just for the night he could forget obligations. Just the once.

". . . Yes, I think I shall."


End file.
